The present invention relates to a distribution system for the intake and exhaust of an internal combustion engine and in particular for a supercharged diesel engine.
All current reciprocating internal combustion engines are provided with an active fluid circuit which comprises an intake extending as far as the intake valve and an exhaust circuit which begins at the exhaust valve. Consequently, the engine is mounted in series in the active fluid circuit. The following consequences are the result of this situation:
The circuit passing through the engine itself is established in an exact manner during the intake and scavenging period, i.e. for a predetermined period of time. Adjusting the rate of flow of the turbo-blower for supercharging the engine is therefore limited and may cause problems at the time of high supercharging.
The exhaust valve essentially deals with gases burnt at a high temperature and therefore itself reaches a high temperature which promotes corrosion and thermal cracking.
The present invention provides a distribution system which eliminates these drawbacks.